


Hard and Soft Emotions

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beruka becomes self-conscious about what their future holds and almost decides to drop out of Azura’s life on her own. Well now, she’s glad she never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Soft Emotions

"I don't think I can do this, Azura." Azura looked to her fianceé with a small frown. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Beruka. It is a lot to take in." She sat up and rubbed Beruka's back  softly for reassurance. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand." 

Beruka was shaking violently under the light of the moon shining through the window. She had woken up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. "I want to, I really do! I don't know if I can, though. I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and shaking. 

Azura wondered if she had been crying before. "Don't be. We don't have to go through with the big wedding if you don't want to." Azura kept her voice low and quiet. Only loud enough for Beruka to hear her. "Izana can come down here at noon and bless us if that's what you want." 

Beruka didn't respond. Her shaking wasn't as violent but it was horrible. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She had dreamt of their wedding day. The royal siblings of both territories, village folk, other retainers, they were all there. And then in the blink of an eye, Beruka saw Anankos rise from the breaking earth with a shrieking call, "YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME? I AM A GOD!" Anankos had blasted them into the earth and tore each and every person to shreds. She woke up when she heard Azura's cries of agony and there was nothing she could do. She didn't want Azura to know of what she dreamt so she returned to her old self; Quiet and daunting. 

Azura didn't mind the silence. She pulled Beruka into a long and hard hug. "It will be okay, I promise you." 

The next morning, Beruka woke up early and went outside to train. She stayed out there until Azura wandered out to find her. "Are you feeling better?" she tenderly asked. Beruka answered with a silent nod and swung an axe at her sparring dummy over and over. Azura sat down and watched her, making sure Beruka didn't over exert herself. She quietly hummed a tune she and Beruka wrote together. 

 "You are a bright light,   
Shining through the dark.   
I'll close my eyes,   
And wait to see you again."  

Beruka heard and spoke the next verse between swings. 

"You're there when needed most,   
I won't beg or cry.   
I know for fact you will be at my side,   
Guiding me through the night."  

She stopped swinging her axe with huffs of air. She could feel the exhaustion building up in her muscles. "I'm. . . I'm sorry, Azura. About last night." She waited for Azura to say something but continued when she didn't. "I want to marry you in front of Camilla and the others. That is not what disturbs me about it." She paused for a moment again. "But may it just be them?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course, Beruka. Anything you want, we can do." She stood up and took Beruka's hand in hers. "It'll just be us, Xander, Ryouma, Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi, Elise, and Sakura. No one else." 

"You're forgetting someone." 

"Who?" She hung her head a second later. "And Corrin, Corrin too." 

Beruka chuckled. "Thank you." 

 

The two women held their wedding within the castle walls. Izana had gladly agreed to ordain the wedding for Beruka and Azura and was more than happy to perform the ceremony in front of the royal families.

The Nohrian and Hoshidan royals wore formal clothes from the two territories and Beruka and Azura wore matching monochrome wedding dresses; Beruka's a solid black trailing behind her as Camilla led her down the isle to Azura in her solid white and poofy dress. Both of which were carefully tailored by Hinoka and Camilla. Beruka could have sworn she'd seen Camilla tear up when she parted from her at the end of the isle.

"Friends and Family of these two lovely ladies, welcome and thank you for being here on this special day. We are gathered- or should I say gaythered-" Izana smiled with a wink to the small court, "together to celebrate the very special love between Princess Azura and Beruka, by joining them in marriage.

Princess Azura  and Beruka, your marriage today is the public joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face the good and bad things in life and in the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience, and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.

"Beruka, do you take Princess Azura to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

Beruka looked in front of her with a smile playing at her lips, "I do."

"Princess Azura, do you take Beruka to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

Azura spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard, "I do."

The women spoke their vows with caring tones and lights shining in their eyes; This could easily be described as the moment these two are their happiest.

"I Beruka,  take you, Princess Azura,  to be my Wife, and pledge my love to your forever."

"I Princess Azura , take you Beruka,  to be my Wife, and pledge my love to you forever."

"Princess Azura  and Beruka, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in me by the country of Izumo I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride."

Beruka and Azura met each other halfway in a short but passionate kiss. The royal families created a mixture of applause and whistles when the two pulled apart. Beruka was sure now that Camilla was crying; She had her head resting on Corrin's with tears streaking down her cheeks.


End file.
